1941 Atlantic destructicane season
Description Basic description The 1941 Atlantic destructicane season was the first destructicane season to have a major hurricane. It was fairly active for its time. Results This season impacted Texas, Louisiana, Mexico, Florida, Cuba, Turks and Caicos, and North Carolina. There was 11 storms in total, 9 named storms, 6 hurricanes, and 1 major hurricane. Storms Hurricane One On May 7th, a tropical wave was detected about 2 km south of Alabama. Oddly enough, it formed only to become Tropical Storm One the next day. It upgraded to a Category 1 before slamming into southern Texas. Tropical Storm Two On May 29th, a disturbance was found just east of the Caribbean. It eventually transformed into a depression. The next day, May 30th, it became a Tropical storm with peak winds of 65 mph. It started weakening when it passed over Turks and Caicos, and dissipated in the Gulf of Mexico. Hurricane Three June 6th was a terrible day for Cuba. Because on June 4th, a depression had formed far from Cuba. It took about 1.5 days to become a Category 1. It peaked as a Category 2 with 102 mph winds, and caused an estimated $507,200 in damage. Depression One On June 19th, a tropical wave was about to become a depression, and so it did. Unfortunately, it dissipated over Florida shortly after formation. Peak winds were estimated to be 32 mph. Tropical Storm Four Four was the weakest named storm of this year. It had peaked around 43 mph before fizzling away in the North Atlantic Ocean. Hurricane Five It was July 14th when a tropical disturbance had appeared near Mexico. It formed a depression, and slowly started growing. Within two days, Five was a Category 1 hurling towards Texas. It made landfall with 94 mph winds and claimed the life of 1 person. Depression Two July 16th had a weak Depression of 26 mph going on. It never made landfall anywhere. Tropical Storm Six On July 30th, a new depression formed next to Louisiana. It then grew to 55 mph and fizzled away over Louisiana. No notable damage was caused. Hurricane Seven Hurricane Seven was a notable Category 2. It was the 3rd of August when a new depression had transformed from a tropical disturbance. It had been in the Atlantic Ocean, so it gained some strength and made it to 98 mph winds before causing a destructive $981,350 in damage in Florida. 8 were injured during this storm. Major Hurricane Eight Eight was the most notable Destructicane of 1941. On August 21st (my birthday), a new Tropical Storm formed with a strong eye. It was slowly heading northwest. August 25th was the day it became a Category 3. It peaked at around 116 mph, and then claimed the lives of 2 people in North Carolina. It caused over 2 million USD in damage. It is believed that this hurricane's tropical wave was the same thunderstorm as Depression Two. Hurricane Nine Hurricane Nine was a Category 1 with about 78 mph winds. It made landfall in Florida and only caused 1 inch of flooding on Miami Beach. It formed on September 22nd. Ranking # Major Hurricane Eight - 116 mph # Hurricane Three - 102 mph # Hurricane Seven - 98 mph # Hurricane Five - 94 mph # Hurricane One - 85 mph # Hurricane Nine - 78 mph # Tropical Storm Two - 65 mph # Tropical Storm Six - 55 mph # Tropical Storm Four - 43 mph # Depression One - 32 mph # Depression Two - 26 mph Category:Includes fictional hurricanes Category:Past destructicane seasons Category:Destructicane seasons